Tiger PzKpfw VI
|upkeep = |prereq = Assault Support Doctrine Lightning War Doctrine Mechanized Assault Doctrine Spearhead Doctrine |production_struc = Call-in |primary_weapon = 88mm KwK 36 |secondary_weapon = 2x 7.92mm MG 34 |garrison = |health = |armor = Front: 300 Rear: 140 |speed = 4.7m p/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 3 |abilities = Blitzkrieg Tactics * The tank has increased acceleration and speed, and is harder to hit for a short period of time. * Requires: Veteran 1 * Cost: Free Prioritize Vehicles * Attacks vehicles freely, but holds fire against infantry and structures unless given an explicit order to fire. * Toggle ability Panzer Tactician * Conceals the tank in smoke, allowing it to avoid damage from enemy units. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: |num_upgrades = 2 |upgrades = Pintle-mounted MG 42 * Adds a gunner to the tank's turret-top MG 42 Heavy Machine Gun, making it operable and providing extra firepower against infantry and aircraft. * Cost: Spotting Scopes * Adds spotting scopes to the vehicle, doubling sight radius when stationary. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: }} The Panzerkampfwagen VI "Tiger" is the most well-rounded heavy tank in the war. The Tiger's mix of armor, mobility, and firepower is legendary. The deadly 88mm KwK 36 gun can crush the armor of any enemy tank. Effective against all targets. Weak to massed anti-tank weapons. Overview The Tiger tank ( PanzerKampfwagen VI ) , was a German built heavy tank used during the second world war on both the western and eastern fronts. It marked a point in German tank design, with it's powerful 88mm KwK 36 cannon. Weapons The Tiger is armed with a 88mm Kwk 36 cannon, capable of causing major damage to vehicles and armor, particularly devastating when flanking the enemy. The gun is also quite effective against infantry as well. The Tiger mounts a coaxial MG for some frontal Anti-Infantry firepower. Like many other German tanks, the Tiger can upgrade with a Pintle-mounted MG42 to kill infantry trying to outflank a Tiger's more vulnerable rear and side armor. Abilities Blitzkrieg Tactics * Requires: Veteran 1 * Cost nothing * Cooldown 30 seconds Tanks employ well-practiced Blitzkrieg tactics, fully utilizing the capacities of their vehicle to execute rapid maneuvers and thereby avoid enemy fire. Prioritize Vehicles * Activation: Toggle Ability (Waiting with text for the next patch where this ability is likely to change. Now it holds all fire, after the patch the main gun will hold fire but the machine gun(s) will still fire at infantry.) Panzer Tactician * Requires Blitzkrieg Doctrine, Mobile Defense Doctrine, Elite Troops Doctrine, Festung Armor Doctrine, Fortified Armor Doctrine, Spearhead Doctrine * Cost to activate * Activation: Direct * Active for 8 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds The Panzer Tactician ability comes with quite some commanders and is automatically unlocked on (almost) all vehicles when the necessary command points are reached. Smoke can be a powerful tool, especially in defensive manoeuvres. One of the great strengths of this ability is that it doesn't need a lot of micro like the Mortar or the USF Sherman. When your vehicle is in danger, press the button and for eight seconds the vehicle will spew smoke out of its canisters and conceal your vehicle immediately. This can often save your very expensive Tiger tank in case it's in trouble. Activation of this ability does not interrupt any move commands, so use it when the time is just right. Be aware that enemy guns can still use the attack-ground command and fire through the smoke. If the terrain is flat and the path of your vehicle doesn't change, enemy guns can still deliver the final blow to your vehicle this way. In conjunction with the Blitzkrieg ability you even have the option to move your vehicle in front of friendly or allied units to save them from enemy fire. Upgrades Pintle-mounted MG-42 * Cost to upgrade The tank crew uses the pintle-mounted MG42 for additional defense against infantry and aircraft. The gun offers 1200 rounds per minute of extra protection. Spotting Scopes * Requires German Mechanized Doctrine, Jaeger Armor Doctrine * Cost to upgrade * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Upgrade time: 20 seconds This upgrade doubles the line of sight if the vehicle is stationary. However, the Tiger is not found in either of the doctrines that have spotting scopes. In the unlikely event that an abandoned Tiger is recovered by a player with either of those doctrines, the vehicle can receive that upgrade. Veterancy Category:Wehrmacht Units Category:Company of Heroes 2